


Nothing to Forgive

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 Words to Baker Street [17]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Chronology musings, EMPT, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson has secrets to keep, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to Forgive

It was Mary noticed as she helped me prepare my manuscripts. "How came it," asked she, "that in seven years you never mentioned your brother to Holmes? Not even to say that he had died?"

I still have no answer, except that you are Sherlock Holmes. For all that you see and know and instantly comprehend there are chambers of the heart forever locked against you. Knowing you to be numb to grief I hid my grief from you, and will again, now that you are come back from death.

How could you have possibly known that I would mourn?


End file.
